China
China no longer exists. ''' The Republic of China (中华民国) was founded on April 22nd, 2019. It was founded by 99CentStore in hopes to be a peaceful and neutral country. China still remains neutral and is allied with various nations. China was secretly communist in it's early days. '''Main Capital: West Taipei Sub-Capitals: '''Guangzhou, Manila, Shanghai '''Cities: '''Guangzhou, West Taipei, Manila, Pyongyang, Shanghai '''Tallest Building: '''Taiwan Tower '''Overseer: 99CentStore Minister of Housing and Transportation: Minister of War: '99CentStore '''Minister of Architecture: ' '''Sub-Capitals Guangzhou (Hong Kong/Macau) Home to one of two airport's in the nation. It is the center of ship-building and plane-making. Manila The only non-traditional city within China's domain, it is at the forefront of urban and economic development. Shanghai The biggest port in the nation. It is the capital of the Shanghai Prefecture. Major Buildings China is home to a variety of buildings, and houses one of the most developed cities on the server: West Taipei. Jianshe Xiwang Yu Heping Pagoda (建设希望与和平) Jianshe Xiwang Yu Heping (建设希望与和平) is currently the seat of power for the central government. It is, however, Incomplete. It is currently under construction. The main architect was AzanJekang. At the moment construction costs have totaled anywhere from $25.000 to $28.000. It is expected to undergo rapid expansion and improvements in the future. Quanzhou Airport Quanzhou Airport a work in progress structure currently being built by the Chinese government in Southeast China. It's (Currently) made up of an airport runway and control tower, winch are largely made from stone derived materials. Government and Politics China is a nationalist nation. To distance the country from total authoritarian rule the leader has created a council which decides most of the countries major decisions except for war. Historic Events Luzon Fire On May 17th 2019 a fire started on the island of Luzon. The cause and starting point of the fire are unknown. The fire destroyed lots of jungle, 2 buildings, and lots of livestock. Some speculated that the cause of the fire was an act of terror but the cause is unknown. Inventory items were also lost during the fire which amounted to a total of $53,000 in damages. Boat Bombings On May 23rd 2019 two Chinese ships were destroyed in the waters outside Taiwan. Both of the ships were destroyed by TNT and fire. The perpetrator was unknown for a few hours until ThatFriedHamster checked the block data and found the perpetrator. Emerald Block Heist On June 3rd 2019 4-7 stacks of emerald blocks were stolen from Darth_Lunch's house. The suspected perpetrator is former faction member Starblaster24 because that player left the faction at the time the blocks were stolen and their balance increased roughly the same amount as the emerald blocks worth. The evidence isn't conclusive as it cannot prove if Starblaster did or did not perpetrate the crime. The leader of China has been called to trial by the UN for "false allegations" but this trial is invalid due to the lack of evidence. The investigation did not prove anything as block data had been erased which made it impossible to track down the perpetrator. Chinese Financial Crisis On June 3rd 2019 - June 13th 2019 The Republic of China suffered a major economic crisis. The nation's balance was draining very fast. China's economy relied heavily on emerald blocks which were stolen marking the first day of the financial crisis. The nation's balance dipped below $2130 on June 5th 2019 and it was apparent the nation was going to run out of money. China is currently recovering and the nation's balance is about $1.1M. Chinese Economic Crisis June 16 - Collapse of China. The Republic of China is suffering from economic and population stagnation. After the economy reset the nation suffered greatly because it relied on the leader's balance which was wiped. The nation has not recovered and currently has a national balance of around $3300.Category:Political